25 Days of Ficmas Phan Edition
by TheInternetHomo
Summary: prepare the royal highway for 25 days filled with the best of phan one shots, all leading up to christmas. xx daily updates until the 25th of december!
1. All I Want For Christmas

**Title:** All I Want For Christmas

**Pairing:** Phan (duh)

**Word Count:** 300 exactly woah

**A/N:** Welcome to Ficmas! enjoy a dancing and singing phan!

-

"And here's our final song of the day," Phil says smoothly into the microphone, smiling fondly as he does so. "All I Want for Christmas by the one and only Mariah Carey," His gaze moves to Dan as the song title slips out of his mouth. His smile grows bigger, his teeth grazing his lip ever so slightly before turning back towards the cameras. "See you next week, guys. Happy December!"

"Bye guys!" Dan waves at the camera, looking at Phil before sinking to the ground with his boyfriend as the cameras cut.

"All clear," The producers yell. Dan stands back up to slip off his headphones, as does Phil, who, after removing his headphones, does not hesitate to grab Dan's hand just as the music really starts to kick in.

"Make my wish come true," Phil lip syncs to the music, his eyes squinting shut. Dan lets out a laugh and pulls him in close, his left hand grasping Phil's as his right rests on his waist.

"All I want for Christmas is youuuuu!" Dan belts out the lyrics, swinging Phil to the left as he starts to shimmy a bit. Phil grins and sings along with Dan as they spin one another around the room for most of the song, occasionally bumping into a table or wall.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,"

"This is all I'm asking for,"

They stop their constant traveling around the room to playfully dip back and forth in front of the desk. Constant giggles escape both of their mouths.

"I just wanna see my baby,"

"Standing right outside my door,"

"Too bad we already live together," Dan says, a smile covering his entire face.

"Shut up," Phil laughs, kissing Dan lightly on the cheek.

_All I want for Christmas is you..._


	2. Christmas Lights

**Title: **Christmas Lights

**Pairing: **Phan (who would've guessed?)

**Word Count: **937 oops is that too long

**A/N: **and here we have a nice little thing thats kinda cut short bc im a day behind on ficmas already (only because i uploaded for the first time yesterday!) but i like it idk enjoy *nods*

"Dan, it's ten o'clock on a Monday night."

"So? Grab your coat, you numpty!" I roll my eyes, motioning for my boyfriend.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dan. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed." Phil retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. I let out a huff. I knew Phil was bound to put up a fight about going out so late (he has always been one for city safety), but this was borderline ridiculous.

"Phil, please. What if I told you we were going to have fun?" I bring my hand up to ruffle through my hair. He gives me an unamused look. "See, you look like you need to get some fun into your system."

He sighs. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I grin and shake my head. "Not a chance."

"Alright. Let's go then." He voices his defeat. He grabs his coat from the "editing room" chair and glances at me, but looks away as soon as he realizes I've seen his peeking. A grin plays across my lips as he crosses the room to me, shimmying into his jacket before stopping right in front of me. I twist around to face the same direction he faces, making a loop out of my right arm and torso.

"Shall we?"

"I guess." He eyes me. "I'm not linking arms with you."

"Aw, but Phil!" I take it upon myself to wrap my arm around his instead. "This is all part of the fun."

"Whatever, let's go. I'm tired." He grumbles, sticking his other hand in his coat pocket.

"I never would have guessed." I smirk, leaning over to kiss his temple gently. He seems to relax a bit after this gesture. We leave the flat arm in arm, walking out to the road in just the same manner. Waiting outside for us, is a small city-car. It's too big for a single person, but too small for three. My hand digs into my pocket to retrieve a set of silver keys. The gesture isn't as smooth as I intended it to be; the rental tag from the keychain refuses to come out of my pocket.

"You did not rent us a car," Phil moans. "It's so expensive and-"

"Phil, please shut up. I'm being romantic." I say, slightly annoyed. With the keys firmly in my grasp, I unlock the car before opening the left door open for Phil. I wave him in and he can't seem to hide a grin that's forming on his face. I jog around the car to the right side, sliding into the drivers seat. "Phil Lester, prepare to be swept off your rather large feet."

Phil's smile is visible through the dark. "Are you telling me this is going to beat our first date?"

"Oh, no definitely not. That's unbeatable."

"Well, you're telling me that I'm supposed to get swept off my feet again?" He asks, laughter evident in his voice.

"Yes. History is doomed to repeat itself you know. Or something along those lines anyway." I put the car into drive and pull out of the parallel parking situation I had miraculously put myself into. Phil punches the car radio with his index finger, not bothering to change the station.

Christmas music.

How appropriate.

"Where are we going anyways?" Phil asks, fiddling with the sleeve of his coat. I smile at the almost unnoticeable habit.

"You'll see," I say, turning my attention back to the road. "And hopefully love it." He nods, knowing full well that I won't tell him until we get there. We go through the rest of the drive without talking, only listening to Christmas music. It's a good selection, to be fair. Most of the songs are covers, but I don't mind. Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) by Slow Club makes me want to pull over the car and whisk Phil around in a dance, but I refrain from doing so, even if we're not in a hurry.

I can see the faint glow of lights as we pull up, but Phil doesn't seem to notice. I have to drive slower, only because I want to see the exact reaction that crosses his face when he sees where I've taken him.

The moment is absolutely perfect.

He stops fiddling with his sleeve to look up for a moment, then glances back down. His eyes grow wide with disbelief as his head snaps back up, the glow of hundreds of thousands of Christmas lights hitting his face.

"Dan…" He whispers, leaning forward in his seat as I turn into the drive-by, his hand reaching back to unbuckle himself.

"You know last year right after Christmas when you told me you've always wanted to come to one of these drive-through light displays?"

He nods in awe.

"Well, here we are," I can't stop but grinning from the look on his face. "I hope you don't mind I pulled you out of the house for thi-" My words get blocked off by my Phil as his shoulder covers my mouth in the process of a hug that, if I were standing, would have knocked me over. He scoots his body over to be on top of me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Thank you," He says softly into coat. I bite my lip and exhale slowly, wrapping my own arms around him.

"Of course," I bring a hand up to his hair, weaving my fingers through it as I hold his head in place. "Merry Christmas, Phil."

"Merry Christmas, Dan."


	3. Hot Things in Bed

Title: Hot Things in Bed

Pairing: take a guess

Word Count: 553

A/N: so uh im really far behind on this but its only bc i have drivers ed and finals but im gonna upload this like three times tomorrow i promise cross my heart okay yes *nods*

* * *

I wake up wrapped in Phil, which is a familiar feeling, as well as the best feeling in the entire world. His breath is hot against my neck, and his arms hook loosely around my waist. Our legs are tangled, anchoring us together. Sunlight enters the room through Phil's bedroom window, hitting my face. I smile into the warm glow before turning over in the hopes of getting some more sleep. I inhale the scent of Phil and snuggle in closer to his body. He must sense my movement, for a few seconds later, he's stirring.

I feel a soft kiss being pressed onto the top of my head and hear a quiet groan as I'm pulled closer to him.

"'Morning," He sighs, stretching out his legs before bringing them to hook around mine.

"Hi," I yawn, nuzzling into his chest.

"What time is it?" He hums into my hair.

I shrug. "Don't know, don't care." Phil laughs.

"Well, I do," To my dismay, he begins to release me to grab his phone off of the night stand. "It's ten,"

I let out a groan.

"I need more sleep,"

"C'mon, Dan, we have to get up at some point."

"No, I need sleep. I'm in hibernation."

"You've gotten enough sleep, you bear!"

"Not last night," I grin and turn away from him, hiding my face in the sheets.

Phil laughs. "True," He pauses for a second. I feel his weight leave the bed slowly. I roll my head to see what Phil's up to. he gracefully slides off the bed, the covers slipping off of him, exposing every inch of his skin. I take it upon myself to drink him in. I know he knows that my eyes trail down his body due to the small smile placed on his face. he bends over to pick up what I believe to be dorm pants.

I'm proven correct as he pulls the cloth up his long legs. He spins around and grins at me.

"I'll be right back," He says, exiting his room. I nod and curl my body in tighter under the blankets, sleep threatening to take me once again…

…

"Dan!" Phil's voice pulls me out of my brief slumber.

"Hm?" I push myself up in a startled movement, curly hair blocking my eyes. The comforter slips down off on my shoulders as I sit up. Phil chuckles lightly before I brush the hair away from my eyes. He stands in front of the bed with two mugs of something in his hands.

"Good morning, again," he sets the cups on the night stand. "Mind if I re-join you?"

I grin. "Not at all," I lift the blanket back up. Phil leaps at me, pressing his mouth to mine eagerly. I smile into the kiss, my hand coming up to run through his hair.

"I made us hot chocolate," He says excitedly, breaking the kiss off.

"Are you serious?" I actually squeal like a little girl. Hot chocolate is one of my favorite things, and Phil knows it.

He nods. "It's mint too,"

Even better.

"God, I love you!" I exclaim, jumping on top of him and connecting our lips again.

"I love you too, Dan," He hugs me close to him, kissing me back with a smile curved across his lips.


	4. Shopping With Queers

**Title**: Shopping With Queers  
**Pairing**: stop the madness  
**Word Count**:  
**A/N**: IM SO BEHIND OH MY GOD IM SORRY FJEMDKSOSO I WAS IN CHICAGO ALL OF TODAY DJDEIWUR anyways this is idek okay

* * *

"Dan, you're squishing me."

"Too bad, I'm comfy."

"You're so stubborn."

"You're complain-y."

"That's not a word."

"Too bad. Now are we shopping, or what?"

Phil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend (who was sat on his lap), not being able to hide the grin painted on his face.

"Yeah," Dan smiled and leaned across Phil to grab his MacBook. "I'm thinking we shop for our family first, and then friends."

"Right, save the fun for last."

"Daaannn," Phil chuckled, a fake annoyance present in his voice. Dan pouted slightly, crossing his arms and burying his face into Phil's neck, who responded with a kiss to the side of Dan's head.

"I'm only kidding. I know it'll be fun because you're here!"

"Dan, that was incredibly cheesy."

"Good."

With the laptop positioned on Dan's lap, the boys began to scour the internet for specific odds and ends that would be perfect for relatives and pals alike. They bought PJ and Chris a bunch of knickknacks from , along with the ironic purchase of two of their own T-Shirts.

"Indirect advertisement," Dan had giggled after Phil suggested the idea.

For their parents, they purchased personalized blankets that had words that described each of their families all over it. Phil's consisted of playful things, such as "Disney" and "No Cats", while Dan's laid on the more humorous, borderline inappropriate side.

Eventually, they got sidetracked to their Tumblr tag, all hopes of completed goals down the drain.

"Our fans can really draw," Phil commented, pointing at a picture of some phanart of the two of them asleep on each other on a couch.

"Aw, that's cute," Dan cooed, moving the cursor to the heart before favoriting the post.

"Did you just-?" Phil asked in disbelief. "You know your fans can see-"

"Yeah, I don't care, I'm tired. Lets just reenact the picture."

Phil stared at the boy he loved in disbelief.

"I love the idea of that plan," He responded after a while, bringing his arms around Dan and shutting the laptop, placing it back on the coffee table. Dan flipped over to face Dan, his head returning to the crook of his neck as his body curled closer to Phil's.

"'Night, Phil."

"Sleep well, Dan,"

"I will,"

"Good."


	5. All Wrapped Up

**Title**: All Wrapped Up

**Pairing**: thorki [you wish you silly billy] [no you dont]

**Word Count**: idk i wrote this on the bus

**A/N**: ah im writing this from the bus back from chicago. maybe ill be posting all four chapters to it or maybe this will be up Saturday idk this chapter is going to make me laugh while writing it i know it or at least have feels im so tired

* * *

"Phil, where are the damn scissors?"

"Next to you?"

"They are not!"

"Have you tried standing up?"

"Oh."

I laugh aloud at Dan's ridiculousness. "Nice one,"

He groans. "We haven't even started wrapping anything yet and I'm already failing miserably."

"You'll be fine," I lean forward to ruffle his hair, which he doesn't exactly appreciate. "You have me,"

"True. Teach me your ways, master." He runs his hands along his wrapping paper, smoothing it out.

"Alright," I nod, admiring his choice of reindeer wrapping paper. "First, we're each gonna need a section of paper big enough for whatever we're wrapping, so, in your case, socks." I lean behind me to grab my own pair of scissors, turning back only to find Dan already lobbing off a piece of paper about two inches long. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down there."

"What? I thought I was doing a good job." He frowns, holding up his strip.

"The lining is good, the piece is just really small."

"Well don't you just cut out more strips then?"

"You really haven't ever wrapped a present, have you?" I ask, chuckling softly. He shakes his head, crumpling up the paper.

"I can't do it! I'm literally shit at this stuff."

"It's okay, here, I'll help." I get on my hands and knees to sit behind him, putting one leg on either side of him (thank god for dorm pants). I grab his right hand and place it on the free end of the paper, my hand covering his to keep it flat. I take the wrist of his other arm in my hand and let out a breath. "Okay, so, the socks actually require a lot more paper than you'd think." I shift his left hand farther to the left in order to cut out a sheet big enough. "Scissor a straight line down the paper," I instruct, dropping his wrist. Dan should be capable of cutting a straight line.

"A straight line? Why not a gay line, you sexist piece of shit." His head turns to look at me as he wears a serious expression.

"Sorry," I giggle a he begins to laugh at his own joke.

"I'm only kidding." He says happily, cutting a perfectly straight line.

"Ah, the only straight thing Dan Howell's ever done." I say, hugging him around the waist. Unexpectantly, Dam spins around in my grasp, pinning my arms above my head onto the floor.

"Damn right it is," He slightly growls. His brown eyes bore into mine forcefully.

"You can be kind of terrifying, you know."

"Sexy, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

We look at each other for a few more seconds before Dan pushes his mouth onto mine, laying himself flat against me. A groan escapes me with the unexpectedness of it all.

"I swear to christ, we can't get anything done," I mumble against his lips. He pulls back sharply.

"You'd rather be wrapping presents then?" He raises an eyebrow, his thumbs peeking into my pants and rubbing my hips.

"That's not what I said," I protest, trying not to give in to Dan's seductive ways.

"Obviously not, love. I can feel you already."

My mouth opens slightly as seemingly all the blood in my body rushes either to my face or, as Dan has pointed out, my crotch.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem. Unless, of course, you'd like me to fix it for you."

"I, uh,"

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift from me. Something I can't wrap with paper."

"You can wrap something else around it," I blink slowly before reconnecting our gaze.

"That's my boy," He says, licking his lips and moving south.

**A/N**: it was gonna be smut but there are people around who could be reading this


	6. St Phan

**Title**: St. Phan

**Pairing**: u g h

**Word Count**: still bus writing idk

**A/N**: still on the bus, still almost asleep, still dwindling to final plot bunnies. comment some suggestions if you have them okay bc i like to please the people this chapter is weird kinda idk it's like idk

god bless america and gemini club

hah dwindle

BONFIRE HEART BY JAMES BLUNT JUST CAME ON SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY PAL KILEY WHO'S RESISTING TO JOIN THE PHANDOM BUT IS SECRETLY IN IT

* * *

A stocking hung carefully on a single nail above the fireplace. It had taken Phil twenty minutes to pound it in because he couldn't make a noise that would pull Dan out of bed. He had thought filling a stocking for his boyfriend would be easy, but he was so wrong. It was really quite hard.

He had gone out and bought five items that reminded him of Dan.

A pack of maltesers.

A Xbox controller eraser.

A bag of Haribo cherry gummies.

A Muse "Beyond the Band" book.

A new leather wallet.

He wasn't sure what Dan's initial reaction would be, but he hoped that the brown haired boy would appreciate his efforts, for he loved him so much, and wanted to express it in every little thing he did.

Dan carefully tucked Phil's trainer under his nightstand, slightly paranoid that he would see it before the next morning. He had decided to do the whole 's thing for Phil because he'd never actually done it for anyone before, and Phil really loved Christmas. He couldn't wait to see what Phil thought of all of it. He hoped he would love it, because of all the effort Dan had put into it, picking out four items, each symbolizing a year of their relationship.

The first was a jar of honey. Phil loved honey, and the first year when everything happened was the sweetest.

The second was a pack of bendy straws that Phil used to drink homemade malts with. They spent the majority of their second year dodging all of their problems.

The third was an tray to make Lego building block ice cubes with, which was almost as playful as Phil, but it also reminded him of the cold third year. All of the denying and fear and close split up.

The fourth was a model of a chest from Zelda that held a heart. The past year was almost a rebound year, the boys readjusting their relationship and molding it into something new but just as perfect as the first year.

Dan bit his lip, almost regretting the decision and bailing out.

But he didn't.

He loved Phil too much.

He loves Phil too much.


	7. City Walks

Title: City Walks

Pairing: why do i bother

Word Count: 416

A/N: this is my favorite oops

* * *

The snow fell from the sky lightly, each an individual flake instead of a clump. The crystal flakes landed on top of Phil, contrasting his ebony hair and dark jacket. His hand was warm in mine, but mine was still cold. He noticed and smiled at me, shoving our hands into the pocket of his coat and pulling me into the nearest Starbucks. He ordered my favorite Christmas drink and paid for it without dropping my still numb and shivering hand. When it was called, he grabbed my cup and shoved it into my free hand, kissing my cheek softly.

I blushed at his public display of affection and started to sip my coffee.

He pulled me back out into the beautiful coldness, giggling and whispering about his Christmas desires. He told me he wanted to spend every Christmas with me a little differently. He told me he wanted to rent a house in the Alps when we get older and go for a Christmas holiday. He told me he wanted to cover every inch of our bedroom ceiling with mistletoe so he would have an excuse to never take his lips off of mine.

"You don't need an excuse for that," I had daringly responded. Phil grinned at me with that specific grin and kissed me square on the nose before yanking me down the pavement.

I told him that I would love to go on a Christmas holiday with him. I told him maybe every inch of our ceiling was a little extreme, only to get his response of, "It wouldn't if each berry represented how much I love you."

We tugged each other along the busy street, talking about nothing and everything. The Christmas music filled our ears and came out through our grins. At one point, Phil had stopped and made me put down my drink, just to twirl me around a few times. People had looked at us and smiled, accepting everything we had to offer. They looked at us, but I only looked at him, and he at me. His eyes were trained on mine and mine on his smile. We laughed and sang along, living just as we knew we always would.

It was a dream come true, an ongoing Christmas present, for I knew that Phil was the one for me, and I knew for a fact we were never going to leave one another. We were happy, and we will remain happy.

Til death do us part.


	8. Cinnamon Bubbles

**Title: **Cinnamon Bubbles

**Pairing: **maybe dan and phil but im not sure

**Word Count: **948

**A/N: **today (december 10th, 2013) was shit and this probably wont be uploaded until tomorrow making me even more behind w/e idc lol my friends friend died and its been a hell of a day and other people are making my life difficult but hey i actually did my homework and im getting my temps so can I get a hell yeah this one is really odd lol but there's smutty smut smut smut smu ****

* * *

As a kid, I used to really love bubble baths. I would take them every night before I went to bed. Well, at least I did until my brother started to make fun of me. I was eight and he was my big brother, aged 12. He showered, so I began to shower. Simple as that. The thought of taking a bubble bath really hadn't passed through my mind until I decided to reduce the teasing by taking showers.

Well, I guess I hadn't thought of it until Dan suggested it.

He asked and I didn't hesitate to answer yes. Because let's be honest, taking a bath with him (_my boyfriend_) means I get to see him in all of his glory; something I'm not to complain about.

And that's how I got to where I am now, sitting in a medium sized tub, water rushing onto my feet, threatening to drown them. I'm fairly aware that when Dan arrives, he'll have to climb on top of me, which is yet another plus.

I dip my hands into the rather hot and bubbly water, scooping it up and pouring it over my head. My body instantly relaxes as the water hits me. I let out a content sigh and sink down.

"Enjoying yourself?" I open my eyes slightly to look at my boyfriend. He stands in the open doorway, smiling at me.

"Mhm," I nod, smiling back.

"Good," He says, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he does, he's pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor, his bottoms close behind. I open my eyes a bit wider and hum, sitting up a bit more. He runs a hand through his hair, ruffling each strand, and stretches, allowing me to see the muscles in his arm stretch along his arm, before he climbs in. He sinks down, laying himself across me, turning over so our stomachs touch.

"Hi," I bring a hand up, fingering one of his many curls. His eyes shine brightly and he looks unbelievably happy. He brings his mouth down to kiss my collarbone, something he soon regrets.

"Oh my goD, that's fucking disgusting!" He looks up at me, coughing slightly.

I laugh. "Well, I don't think the bubbles are meant to be digested."

"Oh, what do you know?" Dan sits up, straddling me.

"Enough to be aware of the fact that bubble bath is not a food."

"Shut up, twat," Dan giggles, splashing my face with the warm water. I gasp and look at him, a "how dare you" expression pasted on my face.

"You didn't,"

"I did,"

"Oh, it's on." I push up more gently rather than roughly, flopping onto him, his back facing the bottom of the bath. Water spills over the edges as we gently tussle.

"You suck," He giggles, shoving a handful of bubbles onto my face. His smile is soft and his eyes are happy as his arms snake around me, his fingers gently pattering against my back. Neither of us talks directly, instead, we just look at one another, which is another form of communication in its own. Drips of water splat onto the tile floor and water laps up against my skin as Dan's teeth scrape against his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't be talking," I mutter, my eyes tracing the outline of his lips.

"Mmm," Dan hums, bringing his feet to hook around my ankles before gently arching into me. I let out a soft, barely audible groan as we rub together. Dan's breath is hot on my face; it mixes with the steam from the bath. I lower my face closer to his, my mouth ghosting over his, as I gently rut against him a bit harder. He extends his neck just slightly to nip at my lips, which causes me to chuckle just slightly. I seem to get lost in the moment after that, bringing myself to go against him harder, my breath getting heavier and hotter. I'm absolutely devouring him.

"P-Phil, I'm gonna," Dan moans out a pleasant warning.

"Okay," I breathe out. I somehow manage to switch our position to one where I'm not on top of him, but instead we're sat beside each other. Dan eagerly tries to get back to me, but I shake my head. I force him to stand and grab him around his waist, his legs finding my waist as I hoist him up. My lips find his once again as my feet find their way out of the tub. I patter across the short distance to the sink, perching Dan on top of the counter. I find myself to be taken over by lust; I decide the water is a good enough lube for now.

With Dan's legs still around me, I push myself into him.

"Hold on tight," I whisper, slowly filling him. Dan's mouth finds my shoulder, biting it maybe a bit harder than necessary. I let out a hiss that only adds to the hotness of everything. I thrust into him, finding his prostate almost immediately (because let's be honest, I've had enough practice to know exactly where it is). I pump into him just as I know he likes it: medium paced and deep.

"Shit," He clamps down onto my shoulder before he finishes, his face relaxing into one of the most beautiful sights I see daily. I finish quickly after him, a quiet 'I love you' escaping me.

"I know," He responds, licking the wound on my skin that he had made.

"Good idea, the bath," I pant, looking down at our stomachs that are blissfully covered with Dan.

"I thought so too," His voice like silk.

**_A/N: katies so far behind as usual but idec I love these and ill write them all I prom_**


	9. Christmas Confusion

**Title: ** Christmas Confusion

**Pairing: **hanpay

**Word Count: **355

**A/N: **ive been busy with actually getting good grades sorry have some 2010 phan doubting (oops)

* * *

The lights are dim and he is warm. His shirt is soft against my face and his arm is tight around my waist. The aroma that is cherry faintly remains in the air. His breath is light in my ears as he mumbles soft words into my shoulder. He is awake and I am asleep. He is found and I am lost. I would think it would be the other way around, or maybe we'd both be found. For when I ran out of my life, I entered his. He saved me, but yet, I am still lost.

He smells like fake Christmas trees and cinnamon coffee and I can't help but to roll over on top of him and press our lips together before begging him to take me once more, because I need reassurance. I need to know that this isn't just temporary. He whispers a quick 'Of course' and rolls me tenderly onto my stomach. I'm lost throughout the entire, what should be blissful, event. We finish quickly, coming down from our highs, and even though I'm satisfied, I feel like screaming. And I do. I get up off of the bed from a confused Phil and walk to the balcony, not bothering to throw on clothes. I grip the railing and let out a scream. I let out all my tears and worries and I'm in pain.

The city is blurred through the droplets in my eyes. It's colorful from all of the beautiful holiday lights, but yet it's so ugly. They remind me of myself. I stand in the cold air, the deserving coldness engulfing me. But then it's not so cold. I find a pair of arms wrapped around me and a voice softly insisting that I come back inside. I have no other motive than to obey the command. I'm dragged back to our room. I'm gently cooed under a blanket and into someone's deserving arms. I realize that I never stopped crying, but so does that someone. He kisses the salty water away and holds me close to him.

The lights are dim and he is warm.


End file.
